1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel using polymer-stabilized alignment and a display applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the great progress of computer performance and high development of internet and multi-media techniques, the volume of video or image apparatuses gradually becomes lighter and thinner. As for displays, since the progress in photoelectric technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, LCD apparatuses having advantages of high display quality, good space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation have gradually become mainstream displays in the market.
The LCD apparatus includes a backlight module and an LCD panel, and a conventional LCD panel is constituted by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer filled between the two substrates. Generally speaking, during the manufacturing of the LCD panel, an alignment film is formed on the two substrates, such that liquid crystal molecules have a certain arrangement. A conventional method of forming the alignment film involves first coating an alignment material, and then performing an alignment process on the alignment material. The alignment process may be divided into a contact alignment process and a non-contact alignment process. Though the non-contact alignment process can solve problems of electrostatics and particle contamination caused by the contact rubbing alignment, the problem of insufficient anchoring energy of the alignment surface often occurs, which will lead to a poor display quality of the LCD panel.
In order to solve the above problem, a technique of polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) has been set forth. In this technique, monomers of certain concentration are added into the liquid crystal and then uniformly oscillated. Then, the mixed liquid crystal is placed on a heater and heated to assume an isotropy state. After that, when the temperature of the liquid crystal mixture drops to the room temperature (25° C.), the liquid crystal mixture returns to a nematic state. At this time, the liquid crystal mixture is injected into a liquid crystal cell and is applied with a voltage. When the voltage is applied to stabilize the arrangement of the liquid crystal, a UV light is used to make the monomers formed a polymer layer, thereby achieving the purpose of stabilized alignment.
Further, in order to obtain a stable and uniform liquid crystal domain when a voltage is applied, fine slits must be designed on a pixel electrode. By arranging the fine slits in different directions, a multi-domain arrangement may be achieved after the above processes, such that the LCD panel obtains a display effect of wide viewing angle. Generally speaking, the design of the fine slits on the pixel electrode is optimized in terms of shape, position, and quantity, so as to achieve a preferred liquid crystal arrangement. However, as a higher resolution requires a smaller sized pixel unit of the LCD panel, the design of the fine slits is restricted by the limited area of the pixel electrode and the limitation of the process capability. For example, the alignment direction of the fine slits on the pixel electrode may be reduced accordingly, which will adversely affect the display effect of wide viewing angle of the LCD panel.